


【盖沃】同室操戈

by zongcaiWu



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zongcaiWu/pseuds/zongcaiWu
Summary: 盖黑沃。是关于旧未来的一些幻想，本文内容全是我幻想出来的，跟tv或者剧场版一毛钱关系都没有。ps.本文沃兹均指黑沃兹





	【盖沃】同室操戈

\--起--  
“沃兹。”晾晒在室外的披风布满了尘粒和沙土，盖茨像大狗一样从后面抱上来的时候，沃兹正在努力拍干净披风上的沙尘。  
“不要死啊。”盖茨的声音带着惶恐，他闷闷地、坦率地说道。十八岁的少年已经见过太多的死亡，也经历过太多的分离。前一刻还坐在一起，吃着东西，互相鼓励要打倒魔王的伙伴，可能在一次袭击过后就再也无法见面了。在这样的未来，死亡太过常见了，每个人都面临过死亡，所以他们对于死亡只字不提。  
他们怀着恐惧，仍在为未来而奋斗，如同欣然赴死的烈士般。  
盖茨不在乎自己的生命。在反抗军中，过于看重自己生命的人要么离开了，要么死掉了，但是沃兹，沃兹是不一样的，对于盖茨而言。  
沃兹是他们那个行动小队的队长，而他也无愧于自己队长之名，在数次的战斗中，他率领着小队，得到了良好的战果以及最少的伤亡。在他们小队中的都是年轻人，是反抗军的未来，他们极少面对过逢魔时王，只是在战斗的边缘位置狙击逢魔时王的手下。但也正是因为他们小队的优秀，于是那个任务派发下来了：他们派去了不少的刺客，但都有去无回，所有人都知道，这一趟，几乎就等同于送死了。  
但盖茨不想沃兹死。无论是谁他都不想死，沃兹尤甚。沃兹是他的队长，是他崇拜的，爱欲的化身，是他的——  
“盖茨。”沃兹转过身来，他的脸上已经冲洗干净，露出了姣丽的面容。但他的手仍然是污渍的，盖茨并不介意：在这荒芜世界，尘土是比粮食还要常见的东西。沃兹环住了盖茨的腰身，低下头，“小队就交给你了。”他说，像小猫一样，舔了舔盖茨的唇角。  
恋人吗？盖茨吻着沃兹，脑袋里乱糟糟的。说起来……他还没有向沃兹示爱，结果却直接走到了这一步。沃兹是怎么想的？盖茨从来想不明白，他只是听话，但是沃兹总能明白他在想什么。他对我真是太好了。盖茨把舌头探进沃兹口中，舔过他的上颚，搂住沃兹发软的身体往床上带的时候，这个念头突兀地出现在脑海中，便挥散不去。他细致而缓慢地给沃兹做扩张，撸动着前方的茎体，他盯着自己的手指，又看向沃兹的脸，生怕自己不小心弄疼了沃兹。  
沃兹脸色潮红，一双手抓着盖茨的衣袖，在被手指顶到前列腺的时候蹙起双眉拧紧手指，发出断续的呻吟。他的双腿不自觉地夹紧盖茨的腰，暗暗催促着他。  
但盖茨不想让沃兹感到痛。他弯下身亲吻着沃兹，劝慰他，手指仍在耐心地为他做扩张。沃兹难耐地回吻着他，直到盖茨觉得可以了，被阴茎挺入身体的那一刹那，他才仰起头，从唇舌间挤出一声哀鸣。  
追逐快感是本能。盖茨紧紧抱着沃兹，即将失去对方的事实让他一阵阵地惧怕，胸口揪着似的痛，鼻腔是汗液的水汽味，他们隔着两层衣物，沃兹用鼻尖去蹭盖茨的掌心。  
沃兹先射了出来。他被盖茨不停顶弄着前列腺的快感逼迫着，绷紧了大腿瞬间又放松了下来。他的神情想必是情迷意乱的：他欢愉地呻吟，那声音却仿佛是濒死的呜咽；长长的睫毛下是水光潋滟的眼睛，因为呻吟无法合上的嘴边唾液划过脸颊，在脑后的床单中积成小小的一滩。  
盖茨。沃兹像是缓过劲来了，纤长白皙的手臂抬起，抚过盖茨汗津津的脸，滑入刺刺的短发中。盖茨被绞紧的肠道夹射了，他的脸也红红的，因为热，因为情欲。  
——盖茨还记得，他们第一次做的时候，意识到快要射精的他慌慌张张要把自己的阴茎拔出来，沃兹却抱住了他。“没关系的，盖茨君。”  
“我想你留在里面。”  
盖茨抱着沃兹倒在床上。狭窄的单人床勉强地塞下他们两人，弥漫着热潮与欲望的空气渐渐冷了下来，气味消散，一如他们归于平常的心跳。  
沃兹推开了盖茨。他站了起来，赤裸的双腿间还有白色浑浊的液体蜿蜒而下。沃兹像是没有丝毫影响，他面对这盖茨，慢慢捡起自己的衣物，套上裤子，抚平上衣中因为在床上来回摩擦而折出的折痕，那慵懒的情欲已经彻底从他的身上褪去了。  
“盖茨不用担心哦。”他再次摸了摸盖茨的头发，“我不会死的。”  
“好好休息一下吧，以后就都交给盖茨了呢。”盖茨模模糊糊地睡去了，他睡了极久，等他醒来之后，已是空荡荡的新开始了。

\--承--  
那场“伏击”是一个明目张胆的陷阱。  
盖茨从壕沟里抬起头来的时候，逢魔时王已经消失了，遗留下来的，只有一地的尸体。  
他终于意识到，原来他所追寻的一切，都不过只是黄粱一梦。

\--转--  
盖茨感到了尴尬。沃兹没有，他这人似乎天生对这类情绪缺失。  
沃兹正坐在房间唯一的床上——这间房原本只有盖茨一个人住着，自然也只有一张床。他们大晚上的回来，一时也找不到新的床，因此注定了今晚必然有一人会睡地板。明光院盖茨带着一身水汽洗完澡回来，就看到沃兹穿着一身崭新的——他是只有这一套衣服吗——坐在床上，神定气闲地翻着手上的逢魔降临历。  
“喂。起来。”盖茨叉着腰恶狠狠地说。自从刚才控制不住情绪一把扑到了沃兹身上，一种混合着后悔与羞愧的情绪就一直在影响着他。到头来，他始终是放不下过去那份的感情，才会让自己在沃兹面前落得一身狼狈。  
又或许，他始终都对这份无望的感情抱有希望。  
“这是我的床，盖茨君的床的话，在那边地板上。”沃兹把书啪一声合上，挤着盖茨的身体站起来，身体略微后仰。“或者，盖茨想要来做吗？”  
这人脑回路到底是怎么回事。盖茨差点又要给气到了。沃兹在如何点燃盖茨那本就冲动火爆的脾气这方面，绝对是得天独厚。  
“如果你还记得的话，你今天可是把我害得不浅。”盖茨没好气地说，“你快让开。”  
“哦~原来是记恨白天的事情吗。”沃兹歪头，“关于这个，我已经道过歉了。”  
“所以说你那个算什么道歉啊！”盖茨一把扑上去，两人双双倒在了柔软的床上。  
盖茨不可避免地与沃兹对视。他看进那双深邃而漂亮的眼中，却发现自己什么都看不见。沃兹的眼睛并非空无一物，但盖茨不知道那是什么——或许，不知道会更好。现在的沃兹，已经是臣服于魔王之下，作为推进常磐庄吾成为逢魔时王的工具而存在的了。  
他到底是谁？他真的有心吗？盖茨心中突然生出了无力感，他明白，自己永远都搞不明白沃兹这人了，但是他仍然希望，自己能够再接近一点，再接近一点他的本质。  
为什么他能如此轻易地抛弃长久以来的感情？在他的身下，沃兹弯起了唇角，露出了一个可以称得上妖冶的笑容。  
盖茨，你不想做吗？沃兹又问了一遍，仍是慢悠悠游刃有余的语气，盖茨听不透其中的真意。  
好啊。盖茨带着怒气回应道，他站起身，揪着沃兹的衣服，把他翻了个面。  
围巾被扯开扔到了不远的地面，盖茨粗鲁地解着沃兹衣服上的纽扣，一件又一件地拔下了他的衣服。大衣，衬衣，窄脚的长裤，贴身的内裤。在手指触碰到后穴时，盖茨才像反应了过来似的，问，“你有润滑剂吗？”  
润滑剂向来都是沃兹准备的，盖茨从来没有这样的意识。沃兹低声哼笑了几声，才告诉他，润滑剂在第二个抽屉里。  
盖茨仔仔细细地给自己手指涂满了润滑剂，塞进去的那一刻才后知后觉地懊悔了起来——他又何必对背叛者如此温柔？盖茨愿意给沃兹最好的、最温柔的享受，但沃兹已经不是沃兹了，沃兹已经随着横尸遍野的反叛军一同死去了。他又加了一根手指，用力捅进他的后穴，强迫自己硬起心肠面对沃兹低低的痛呼。  
“盖茨、很失望吧……”他喘着气这么说道，盖茨不知道他说这话究竟是出自何种心情，但他确确实实地，感到了愤怒。他抽出用于扩张的两根手指，给自己挺立的阴茎涂上了润滑剂，便粗暴地直接捅了进去。  
沃兹发出一声短促的痛呼，而后便咬着唇，从喉口发出哼哧哼哧的换气声。后背位可以不用看见沃兹的脸，明光院盖茨俯下身贴在沃兹的背上，一手握着他的腰，另一只手摸上了沃兹被上牙咬紧的唇，强硬地撬开了他的口，探进了两根手指。沃兹的声音再也压抑不住了，他被顶得难受极了，明光院盖茨根本没有顾虑过他的感受，仅仅是按照自己的步调向他索取。他痛得狠了，便发出了断断续续的抽泣声，舌头卷着盖茨伸进来的手指，讨好似的舔弄着。  
明光院盖茨低下头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭沃兹背部绷紧的肌肉，他露出了牙齿，稍稍用力地咬了下去。没有破皮，但是那瞬间的刺痛让沃兹缩紧了甬道，盖茨抽出他口中的手指，往下握住了沃兹那因为疼痛疲软的阴茎，带着冰凉水液的手拨弄着他的前端，那刺痛与快感混合在了一起，沃兹发出了细碎的哭声。  
是沃兹先忍耐不住的。盖茨在沃兹高潮的时候，仍在顶开他夹紧的甬道，令他被高潮的浪推得一高再高，最终他再也克制不住，他张开嘴，无声地尖叫着，心脏砰砰直跳，仿佛下一刻就要过载。  
最后，明光院盖茨和沃兹都能睡在了床上。

\--合--  
过后盖茨才想起来，在逢魔之日那天，沃兹并没有说完他的话。  
倒是他，掏心掏肺地把自己底儿都掏出来了。  
所以他那句“但是……”之后，会是什么呢？  
只不过现在都不重要了。逢魔之日后，一切的一切都在飞速地推进了，令人目不暇接，也令人疲惫到没有思考多余的感情的机会了。  
在盖茨心目中，那完美无瑕的沃兹破碎了，但是、但是，沃兹依然存在，他没有被取代，盖茨心中那执着的、不起眼的爱仍深深扎根着。  
然而，那份感情并不重要。他在时局的发展中、在未来的抉择中、在拯救世界这样庞大的目标下，渺小得不应有摆放的位置。  
它太渺小了，以至于明光院盖茨甚至失去了那偶尔的怅然若失。

\--完--


End file.
